Ella es Sakura! no puedo creerlo
by Miss Taisho
Summary: Soy Sakura Haruno o en eso me convertí después de que el me dejara se preguntaran de quien hablo ,Sasuke Uchiha ahora un cantante famoso perteneciente a una banda famosa Antes de que el me dejara de la forma mas cruel por perseguir sus sueños yo era Sakura Hatake yo tenia obesidad y el fue el único que me rescato para después hundirme sin importarle nada ahora solo busco venganza
1. Memorias del pasado

_**Hola queridos lectores**_

_**Esta historia es totalmente de mi autoria y mi loca imaginación**_

_**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto **_

**Advertencias**_** : Puede haber un cambio en la actitud de los personajes , esto es un universo alternativo **_

_**Es mi primera vez haciendo una historia perteneciente al anime de Naruto y talvez mi forma de narrar no es tan buena **_

* * *

**Memorias del pasado **

En la inmensa ciudad de Tokio , en un aeropuerto se puede apreciar a una alta pelirrosa de no mas de 20 años, blanca , sus ojos color jade contrastando con su exótico cabello y reluciendo en esa piel blanca , un cuerpo de sueño , pechos normales ,cintura estrecha , nalgas paradas y piernas torneadas .Ella era perseguida por un montón de fanáticos claro ella se había convertido en una estrella pero una estrella sin sentimiento que solo había regresado por venganza , pero no siempre ella fue así de bonita y no siempre tuvo esa mirada de frialdad

FLASH BACK

Narra una Sakura de 4 años

Siento que mi cabecita se me parte en dos quisiera saber donde esta mi mamita , intento abrir mis ojitos pero me es imposible siento que estoy flotando escucho vocecitas lejanas pero no entiendo nada , intento recordar porque estoy aquí y un montón de recuerdos se me apoderan de un solo

* * *

Estaba en mi cuarto jugando con mis muñecas Suly chan y Kata chan pero de repente escucho unos gritos y pienso que es el hombre malo y le quiere hacer daño a mi mamita voy a la sala con suly chan y veo al hombre malo con un cinturón pegándole a mi mamita ese señor tiene cara de enojado mientras le gritaba a mi mami y ella lloraba

-Donde esta la mocosa - le dijo el hombre malo a mi mami

ella esta en la escuela por favor no nos hagas daño - decía mi mami llorando a los pies de el hombre malo

no seas una estúpida! - dijo ese hombre me pregunte que significaría eso

mi mama lloraba y ese hombre comenzó a patearla de repente veo que mi mami me ve y me hace señas que me esconda mientras el hombre malo le seguía golpeando yo comencé a correr despacito a la cocina pero mi muñeca se me quedo en la sala fui corriendo a verla y vi al hombre malo cogiendo a suly , me miro muy feo y sentí mis piernas temblar

\- es tuya esta muñeca

\- si dámela por favor - dije llorando

-NO LLORES MOCOSA - me grito el hombre malo

vi que mi mamita estaba tratando de coger una de esas cosas afiladas que siempre me dice que no coja

-juguemos al escondido tienes 30 segundos para esconderte y si te encuentro no te devuelvo a la muñeca

\- esta bien - dije al ver a mi mamita acercarse

de repente el hombre malo se viro y le pego a mi mama con su mano , vi como callo al suelo , iba a ayudarla pero ella grito

\- ESCÓNDETE Y SAL DE AQUÍ , yo comencé a llorar y salí corriendo

escuche a mi mamita gritar pero seguía corriendo y escuche que el hombre malo dijo que venia por mi , entre a mi cuarto y me escondí debajo de la cama mientras lloraba , escuchaba pasos acercarse y llore mas vi que el hombre malo entro a mi cuarto

\- donde estas sakurita - dijo el hombre malo

de repente lo único que sentí fueron golpes con el cinturón lloraba mucho porque me dolía ,le decía que parara porque me ardía pero el mas me pegaba y me decía palabras extrañas y luego todo se volvió oscuro

Eso es lo ultimo que recuero comencé a abrir mis ojitos y vi a unos hombres vestidos de blanco , ellos me miraron y murmuraron entre ellos , tenia mucho cansancio y me dolía todo , volví a cerrar mis ojitos no quería recordar momentos dolorosos nunca mas en mi vida

* * *

POV NORMAL

En una habitación de un hospital habían muchos doctores viendo a una niña de no mas de 4 años en la cama

-que vamos hacer con ella - dijo uno de los doctores

\- no se hay que esperar que se recupere , esta muy delicada - dijo otro doctor viendo a la niña con pena pero en realidad no quería entrometerse

\- y después de eso vas a ser muy duro para ella saber que su mama esta muerta - dijo una enfermera llorando desconsoladamente

-después de que se recupere tendremos que mandarla a un orfanato

\- es muy pequeña pobrecita le dijo la enfermera con lagrimas en los ojos al doctor que se atrevió a exclamar tal atrocidad

-yo la adoptare - dijo de repente uno de los doctores que se había mantenido callado al momento porque estaba leyendo Icha Icha paradise

\- pero Doctor Hatake como va a ser eso - dijo uno de los doctores sin poder creérselo

\- no tengo hijos y tengo una esposa feliz , tengo un trabajo estable puedo adoptarla dijo con una expresión seria que no siempre se podía ver en el

\- pero primero tendrá que superar el trauma de perder a su mama - dijo la enfermera alegre porque la niña no iría a un orfanato

\- encárguese de realizar los papeles de adopción - dijo el doctor Hatake a la enfermera mientras salía de la habitación

* * *

2 Semanas después

todos estaban preocupados por la niña de 4 años que estaba en esa cama postrada sin despertar especialmente el doctor Hatake que aunque no lo demostraba ya se había hecho la idea de tener una hija , todos los días pasaba por su habitación y hablaba con ella aunque ella estuviera dormida hasta que uno de esos días la niña comenzó a abrir sus ojos color jade

\- ¿ Quien soy ? fue lo único que dijo la niña al despertar donde Hatake no pudo controlar su cara de asombro

-no sabes quien eres - dijo el Hatake cambiando su cara y ahora demostrando preocupación en el rostro

-no - dijo sakura débil

-que recuerdas - dijo Hatake sobándole la frente a la pequeña sakura como intentando regresar todos sus recuerdos

-nada - dijo sakura llorando por encontrarse perdida

-mmm - dijo el doctor mientras por dentro pensaba que talvez era lo mejor y que después le mandaría hacer unos exámenes

-debes descansar para que te pongas mejor - dijo el doctor mirándola con ternura

-disculpe usted es mi papa - pregunto la pequeña pelirrosa viendo al doctor , mientras este se quedo paralizado por la pregunta de la niña

-si soy yo - y tienes que descansar dijo emocionado de que la niña le dijera papa y salvarse de dar molestas explicaciones

-papi , te extrañe mucho - dijo Sakura llorando pero esta vez en los brazos d e Hatake

-porque dices eso pequeña - exclamo Hatake mientras veía a la niña sorprendido , no podía creer que esa pequeña le hiciera sentir tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo

-no lo se papi , respondió ella agotada por ese repentino sentimiento de felicidad

-es mejor que te acuestes y descanses pequeña - dijo Hatake dándole un beso en la frente

-una ultima pregunta papi dijo Sakura a punto de dormir

-cual - dijo el Hatake siguiendo conmocionado porque le llama papi , era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado

-como me llamo - pregunto Sakura viendo al doctor esperanzada

-te llamas Sakura , si Sakura Hatake - dijo el doctor seguro de si mismo , lo único que e sabia era que la mama verdadera de Sakura antes de morir le había dicho que la niña se llamaba Sakura

-esta bien - dijo Sakura ya durmiéndose como un bebe , feliz de tener un nombre y un papa

6 años después

se ve corriendo a una niña un poco gordita pero blanca ojos color jade y cabello rosado por los pasillos de la escuela

-ya no me persigan , decía la niña corriendo todo lo que sus cortitas piernas le daban

-eres una ballena , decía una niña delgada , rubia y ojos azules mientras seguía a sakura , esta se llamaba Ino

-eres tan fea que a ningún niño le gustas , decía otra niña pelirroja y con gafas atrás de Sakura esta se llamaba Karin

-ya vas a ver lo que te vamos hacer decía la niña rubia corriendo atrás de Sakura intentando alcanzarla

-pero Ino yo no hice nada decía sakura llorando ya sabiendo lo que le esperaba si ellas la llegaban a alcanzar

-ah no como se te ocurre decir que te gusta Sasuke -kun - decía Karin tratando de alcanzar a Sakura al igual que Ino

-conozco a mi Sasuke y se que no se fijaría en un hipopótamo como tu dijo la rubia tratando de hacerla llorar para alcanzarla

Sakura corrió mas ignorando lo que decían las niñas y se encerró en el baño mientras comenzaba a llorar como siempre lo hacia a causa de ellas

POV Sakura

siempre me persiguen estoy harta de eso , se que soy un poco gordita pero ellas creen que por eso no tengo sentimientos , mi mama siempre me dice que todos podemos ser perfectos y que lo mas importante es como seamos por dentro y que tiene de malo que a mi me guste el niño mas bonito de la escuela eso no es pecado

de repente siento como la puerta se abre eran Ino y Karin , ellas comenzaron a jalarme el pelo y a rasguñarme con sus uñas y yo nunca me podía defender porque si lo hacia las podía lastimar y no quería hacer eso

-eres una fea y siempre serás fea , esto es para que aprendas que Sasuke kun es solo mío - decía la niña pelirroja mientras rasguñaba a Sakura con fiereza

no se porque esas palabras se me quedaron en la cabeza si ellas siempre me dicen cosas así y se suponía que ya debía estar acostumbrada a esta clase se trato por parte de ellas pero una voz interna me decía que es imposible acostumbrarse al maltrato , me arrancaron un poco la falda , me despeinaron y después se fueron

Comencé a llorar cada vez mas , después me seque las lagrimas y me moje porque me ardían los rasguños pero no podía hacer nada con mi uniforme , salí del baño y me fui al patio para ver si lograba hacer una amiga pero eso era poco probable nadie quería ser mi amigo y mucho menos con el aspecto que tengo ahora pero lo ultimo que se pierde es la esperanza, me detuve al ver a un poco de niños molestando a Ino y a Karin algo en mi me dijo que debía dejarlas porque esos niños eran malos y mas que ellas me hacían maldades todos los días pero mi papi siempre me decía que tengo que proteger a otros aunque estos me hagan daño a mi , me dirigí donde estaban esos niños y vi que uno era Sasuke kun , me sonroje inmediatamente sin poder evitarlo ,

-Oh acaba de llegar la ballena - dijo uno de los niños

-porque le hacen eso a las niñas dije con un poco de valentía la cual carecía en ese momento

-y todavía las defiendes tu les puedes hacer algo también , me entere que ellas te molestan todos los días hasta mira como te dejaron hoy - dijo el niño viendo mi uniforme

-eso no importa , ustedes no deben molestar a los demás dije ignorando lo que me decía

-porque las defiendes - me dijo un niño blanco incluso mas que yo con cabello color azabache y ojos negros , era Sasuke kun yo me ruborice un poco como había olvidado que el estaba ahí

-porque nadie se merece eso dije sin pensarlo pero con una mirada que creo yo que se veía firme

Sasuke kun se me quedo viendo y le dijo a los demás niños que se fueran y no se si fue mi idea pero logre escuchar que el dijo interesante por lo que ruborice mas , note como Ino y Karin se paraban

-porque te sonrojas ballena - me dijo Ino empujándome

-no me digas porque te crees bonita - dijo Karin

-ni creas que te vamos a dejar de molestar porque nos defendiste

-te vamos hacer tu vida un infierno -dijeron las niñas con envidia hacia Sakura porque Sasuke se la quedo viendo lo que no hacia con ninguna otra niña u comenzaron a golpearla de nuevo bajo la mirada de cierto pelinegro

* * *

**_Este fue el primer capitulo_**

**_Por favor envíenme sus opiniones sean malas o buenas_**

**_Aviso: Si les gusto actualizo los sábados_**

**_Sayonara_**


	2. Memorias del pasado parte 2

_**Hola queridos lectores**_

_**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

**Memorias del pasado parte 2**

Mientras Karin e Ino golpeaban a Sakura , Sasuke veía todo pero por alguna extraña razón le dio coraje , el veía a Sakura como una niña tonta pero interesante pero mas que eso indefensa . Sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió a la pelea con paso firme

— porque hacen esto - dije tranquilo por fuera , pero por dentro estaba en llamas , la manera en que Sasuke dijo eso provocó un escalofrio en Karin e Ino

— Sasuke-kun — exclamaron sorprendidas Karin e Ino , Sasuke estaba delante de ellas y no precisamente con una mirada bonita , la mirada de Sasuke describía ira y coraje

Narra Sasuke

— e. ...Sasuke-kun — dijo Karin mirándome de una forma nerviosa , la niña regordeta estaba todavía en el suelo sin percatarse de lo que sucedia , karin se levanto y no dijo nada

—hice una pregunta y quiero que me respondan — dije viendo de nuevo a esa niña un poco regordeta percatándome que tenia los brazos y piernas muy lastimados — que esperan , no tengo todo el tiempo — exclame impaciente cruzando mis brazos y poniendo mis mas fría mirada para intimidarlas mas

—Es que ella dijo que tu le gustabas — dijo una niña rubia la cual no recuerdo el nombre de una forma muy segura pero esta mirada no duro mucho por lo que se escondió detrás de Karin

—y que tiene eso de malo — las mire seriamente sin sorprenderme lo que había dicho la niña rubia , es lógico eso , todas se matan si yo quiero por mi, vi como ellas comenzaron a llorar lo que no me importo mucho las mire con una mirada digna de un Uchiha y se fueron corriendo por el pasillo

Una de las cosas que mas odiaba era hacer llorar a una mujer pero lo que mas odiaba era que una persona fuerte se aprovechara de una mas débil , eso no lo soportaba me tense inmediatamente al ver a la niña regordeta con un extraño color de cabello que seguía en el suelo. me arrodille y saque un pañuelo blanco del bolsillo que tenia mis iniciales y lo amarre en un brazo herido , ella se tenso y me miro con sus ojos color jade que nunca había visto en nadie mas, ella me miraba sorprendida sin poder creer que en este momento yo estuviera aquí con ella

—gracias — me dijo con la voz entrecortada y mirando hacia abajo reteniendo sus lagrimas , no sabia porque me causaba interés esta chica que lo único raro que tiene es el color del cabello y de los ojos

—solo lo hago porque odio que las personas mas fuertes se aprovechen de las mas débiles — me salio una voz mas fría de lo que en realidad quería sonar pero no pude evitarlo , cogí su mano a lo que ella me miro sonrojada vi en sus ojos vergüenza pero no me importo , trate de ayudarla a pararse , pero parecía que no podía caminar , rayos como iba a arreglármelas ahora

—lo siento — dijo ella mirándome con una mirada que no supe descifrar y eso se me hizo raro porque no es que la conociera desde hace mucho tiempo , si creo que es primera vez que fijo en ella pero por lo que he visto ella no es alguien que pueda ocultar algo porque esos ojos la delatan sin remedio

—no es tu culpa— cogí su brazo y lo puse en mi hombro reaccionando que parecíamos un par de estúpidos que no tienen nada que hacer tirados en un pasillo ella se levanto con mi ayuda y note que yo solo era un poco mas alto que ella y aunque estábamos en el mismo curso no recordaba su nombre porque nunca le había dado importancia

—como es tu nombre — le pregunte mientras la llevaba a la enfermería y me quise dar un golpe en la cabeza desde cuando Sasuke Uchiha comenzaba la conversación y aun peor cuando yo estaba interesado en hablar , si el baka de Naruto me viera me convertiría en objeto de burla por toda mi vida , me erice al pensar eso , seria algo muy malo para mi existencia

ella me miro con una capa de tristeza y sorpresa , me dio tranquilidad el poder descifrar sus ojos nuevamente , era raro pero prefería saber lo que esta niña sentía

— Me llamo Sakura Hatake — dijo con una mirada de reproche hacia mi , debe ser porque estamos en el mismo salón y ni siquiera me se su nombre , sentí coraje conmigo mismo por eso , prometía desde hoy ser mas sociable pero muy dentro de mi sabia que eso no lo cumpliría ni en un millón de años

—mmm — yo no era un chico de muchas palabras y ni sabia porque la estaba ayudando talvez solo me parece interesante o porque Mikoto siempre me dice que tengo que ayudar al necesitado , si debe ser por lastima que ayudo a esta niña

Llegamos a la enfermería lo cual se me hizo eterno y la enfermera dio una fuerte exclamación al verla y me miro con ojos culpables a mi como si el estado de ella fuera mi culpa , a ella se le pagaba por atender a pacientes no para mirarme así a mi que hago un favor de traerla aquí

— al menos te dignaste en traerla jovencito — me dijo la enfermera con las manos en forma de jarrón , mientras yo le mandaba una mirada tipica de los Uchiha que quería decir que se calle

— el no fue — comento sakura débil , después de eso ella se desmayo

por alguna razón me quede ahí con ella , viendo lo que la enfermera le hacia unas cosas raras , me dije a mi mismo que estaba ahí para perder clases y no porque ella me interesara , vi que la enfermera daba muchas exclamaciones y murmuraba por lo bajo como si muchas cosas estuvieran mal

— que paso — pregunte sin poder ocultar mi curiosidad lo que era raro en mi por lo que me reprendí mentalmente

— no es la primera vez que ella viene , aunque si la primera que alguien la trae ,porque nunca la han lastimado tanto como esta ahora, me sorprende de ti Uchiha eres una caja de sorpresas - dijo sin verme y poniendo alcohol en las heridas

— hmp , como que no es la primera vez que viene — dije mirando hacia la ventana sin querer ver a la enfermera y a la vez pensando en porque estoy haciendo tantas preguntas de alguien que apenas conozco

— siempre viene con moretones y rasguños , pero nunca dice quien es solo sonríe débilmente y eso me molesta creo que es a la persona que mas he atendido como enfermera

no sabia que pensar , no sabia si era bruta o era un alma de Dios pero lo único que sabia es que ella necesitaba que alguien la cuidara y por lo que parece no hay nadie

Después de que la enfermera terminara de hacer todo nos dejo solos , me levante y fui a la camilla , la vi dormida , tenia una cara bonita aunque con moretones , pero mas me gustaba cuando me mostraba sus ojos , vi que una lagrima le salía de los ojos aun estando dormida , se la seque y pensé que ella ha sufrido mucho , cogí un banco y me sentí a lado de ella y acababa de decidir que el que la cuidaría seria yo pero ella no lo va a saber porque se pueden enterar otras y la seguirían mas , al menos esto sera lo único bueno que haga en toda mi podrida vida y con ese pensamiento me quede dormido

Sakura Pov:

me desperté en la enfermería ya estaba acostumbrada a eso me intente mover pero vi una cabeza con cabello negro pero refeljos azulados en la cama , me asuste pero no grite vi que era Sasuke Uchiha y me sorprendí creo que hasta me piñizque y me dolió por lo que era verdad , no podía creerlo el chico mas lindo de la escuela estaba acostado conmigo aunque talvez por cortesía , vi que tenia el pañuelo amarrado al brazo y sonreí , me intente mover pero el se despertó

— como te sientes — me pregunto recién abriendo sus ojos que parecen mas negros cuando se levanta

— bien— le sonreí como una tonta , eso era típico de mi y de muchas chicas mas pero el ignoro olímpicamente mi sonrisa

— hmp , me contesto para después irse sin decir ninguna sola palabra y sin mirar atrás

No pude evitar decepcionarme un poco , pero después pensé que espere palabras dulces o confortables de el si ni siquiera éramos amigos o algo así , me levante y salí de la enfermería no sin antes ver la hora , faltaban minutos para la salida , me dolía un poco las piernas pero llegue al salón ya no había nadie , fui a mi asiento y vi en el pupitre ERES UNA GORDA ,NADIE TE QUIERE , ERES UNA VERGÜENZA DE LA SOCIEDAD , no pude evitar que una lagrima se me saliera cogí mi mochila y me fui a la salida , donde vi el carro de mi mami Tsunade pero me gire algunas veces con la sensación de ser vista aunque no se por quien , talvez solo sea mi imaginación quien me va a ver a mi a una ñoña insignificante , gorda y sin amigos .Camine al carro donde me esperaba mi mama y fuimos a la casa

Semanas Despues

Constantemente me siento vigilada , no he avanzado con el proyecto de hacer amigos , pero he notado que nadie me molesta, solo karin e Ino que suelen verme con enojo pero ya no me hace nada , hasta se alejan de mi apenas me ven por una parte me siento mas tranquila pero saber que nadie se me acerca me hace sentir peor que un monstruo . Las primeras clases se terminaron pero decidí quedarme en el aula resolviendo unos ejercicios que Iruka sensei dejo de tarea , estaba tan concentrada hasta que sentí una mirada fija nuevamente , me gire a ver quien es que me observa tanto y vi a Sasuke-kun , gire mi cabeza pensando estar dormida pero el estaba ahí observándome fijamente lo que me puso muy nerviosa , me volví a girar y a "concentrar " pero no podía que esa intensificante mirada atrás mio

Así fueron pasando los días y me quedaba en aula y Sasuke kun se quedaba también a objeción de Naruto que le decía que era un amargado por quedarse en aula , cada día se me hacia mas incomodo porque el no hacia nada solo se me quedaba viendo , pero esta vez le voy a hablar

— mmm ... Sasuke - kun — dije mientras miraba hacia el suelo sin ser capaz de verlo directamente a los ojos por vergüenza , sentía que mis piernas temblaban y que en cualquier momento caería quedando como una tonta

— que pasa — me contesto sin ninguna emoción en su voz , pero me miraba fijamente y eso lo podía sentir , sentía que miraba hasta los huesos y eso me ponía mas nerviosa de lo que ya me encontraba

— que haces aquí — salio de repente de mi pero con una voz mas temblorosa de lo que en realidad hubiera querido

— el aula es de todos — simplemente contesto con aburrimiento ya dejando de verme

— mm ... — y ahora ya no tenia nada mas que decir , no sabia como iniciar una conversación ya que nunca he tenido amigos , iba a regresar a mi puesto con la cabeza gacha pero oí decir

— y tu porque te quedas aquí , me gire pensando en haber escuchado mal y que solo era producto de mi imaginación , pero lo vi mirando el libro pero a la vez viéndome a mi , sentí mis mejillas arder en mi piel blanca y sin gracia

— etto yo me quedo porque hago los deberes aquí — dije lenta y pausadamente

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Sakura pov:

después de llegar al aeropuerto y que los fans me recibieran , fui a el mejor hotel de Tokio hasta que consiguiera un departamento , en todo e viaje pensé en como efectuar mi venganza contra Sasuke Uchiha , mientras recordé la primera vez que tuvimos una conversación , en ese maldito receso mi vida comenzó a girar en torno a el , hablamos de todo ahí , en nuestros gustos y pensé que por fin tenia un amigo pero que ilusa fui , ese receso lo que en realidad era el inicio de mi pesadilla , pesadilla que aun llevo conmigo que no me deja ni dormir tranquila , pero el ya vera sentirá el mismo dolor que yo sentí años atrás y de eso me asegurare yo

* * *

**_Aqui otro capitulo_**

**_Por favor envíenme sus reviews sean malos o buenos pero dejen algo no solo me marquen como favorito_**

**_Aviso: actualizo sin falta los sábados _**

**_Sayonara_**


End file.
